


velut luna, pulchra es

by sweetlouist91



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Amortentia, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Knotting, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Louis, Ravenclaw Harry, Ravenclaw Harry Styles, Rimming, Slytherin Louis, Slytherin Louis Tomlinson, like if you squint - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 16:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlouist91/pseuds/sweetlouist91
Summary: “Harry you're an alpha” he said again. Harry stared at him confusedly before the realisation hit him. Louis was asking him to help him through his heat.- Or the a/b/o hogwarts amortentia au that somebody once asked for on the potterdirectionficexchange page that I decided to write. How fun.





	velut luna, pulchra es

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I got this idea from the potterdirectionficexchange that happened a while ago now, and I found this in my drafts and decided to finish it and post it. Unfortunately I've forgotten the prompt I found this from, and I'm pretty sure I merged a few of them but hey ho, I hope you enjoy it nontheless. (I'm also hella lazy and can't be bothered to go look but just so you know this idea was found on a prompt page :))
> 
> Also if you happpen to know who prompted this please let me know and I'll credit them x
> 
> Disclaimer - I do not own anything in this fic I just wrote it xx Enjoy!
> 
> Edit: You can now read this in Spanish here: https://my.w.tt/UiNb/CGuPghMC9I

It was nearing Halloween and Harry could feel a definite chill in the air as he left the great hall. Drawing his cloak tighter to his body he headed down to the dungeons, where it was positively freezing, his breath crystallising in front of him as he drew in gasps of the icy air.

The sounds of chattering students met his ears, and as he turned the corner he saw a large group of them standing round the entrance to the potions classroom. Immediately, he heard as shout of his name from one of the group, his face breaking into a beaming, dimpled smile as he was crushed into a hug.

Louis had been his best friend since the moment they had met on the Hogwarts express six years ago. Louis had found Harry out in the corridors, looking lost, confused and most of all frightened. Louis had offered for Harry to come and join him in a compartment, and they had hit it off immediately. Not even the house differences could stop them from being with each other almost every minute of the day, Harry being sorted into Ravenclaw and Louis to Slytherin.

Even now, in their sixth year, they were still best friends, despite the fact Harry had presented as Alpha the year earlier. That had come as a shock to almost everyone, Harry himself included, but not to Louis who had stuck by him throughout the whole process. Louis was, in every way, the best friend Harry could ever have hoped for. He was incredible, hilarious not to mention beautiful, so it was really inevitable that Harry had developed a not so small crush on him. He wasn't quite sure when it had began and if he admitted it to himself, which he didn't want to, he spent an embarrassingly long time thinking about what it would be like to be Louis' boyfriend.

Louis let go and stepped back, still grinning, and completely unaware of Harry's internal struggles. Before he could even say hello the door to the classroom swung open, Professor Malfoy herding them into the classroom. Potions had always been Harry's favourite subject, closely followed by Herbology, and it never failed to relax him the second he walked in. There was something about the soft light streaming through the window, coupled with the delicate sound of a mixture of potions bubbling in the background, hazy fog drifting through the air, that made Harry forget about all his troubles, a small smile tugging at his lips.

The class had drifted over to stand in front of today's potion which was emitting the most gorgeous scent. Intrigued, Harry inched closer, trying to identify the smell. It was almost like salted caramel but slightly sharper, almost musky, and completely intoxicating. Professor Malfoy slammed the lid shut, looking alarmed, and it was only then that Harry noticed the whole class was now crowding around it in an attempt to figure out what the smell was. 

“Can anyone tell me the name of this particular potion?” Malfoy asked, gazing around at the students as though the answer was right under their noses.

Suddenly it clicked with Harry who's hand shot up immediately. “It's Amortentia sir,” he said “it's the most powerful love potion in the world. It's rumoured to smell differently to each individual based on what most attracts them,” Harry broke off thoughtfully.

Malfoy nodded, “excellent Styles, ten points to Ravenclaw.” Harry blushed, choosing to ignore the eye rolls from the rest of the class. “And what would you say it smells like to you hmm?”

“I'm not sure Professor,” Harry answered honestly. He had never smelt anything like it before, and understood then why Amortentia could be so dangerous. He was already craving that scent again, the though of it making his mouth water. Love potions were strictly prohibited at Hogwarts, so instead Malfoy had them prepare a Draught of Love, a knock off love potion that merely made you happy for a few hours afterwards. It was rather easy, and Harry had finished long before anyone else. The effect of the potion were already sinking in, he had a massive smile on his face and was giggling at everything Louis said to him as they cleaned up. Then again that wasn't unusual.

The bell sounded for lunch and Harry was on his way out the door when Malfoy called him back. 

“Harry you know that you're one of my best students,” he started out, “and I wondered if you'd be up for helping me out with something. Over the past week there have been items going missing from my storage cabinets. They're quite dangerous and I'd quite like to catch the person behind this before they come to any harm. Not to mention the fact that stealing goes against many of our rules. Would you be up for helping me catch them, I'm rather busy at the moment with Halloween coming up.” 

Harry agreed, still smiling, and together they hatched out a plan for Harry to wait for the culprit under a disillusionment charm. Malfoy shook his hand, “good luck Styles,” and Harry, good mood still in place, skipped off to lunch.

\---

Later that night Harry was decidedly not happy. What he hadn't realised when still under the effects of the potion was that he was going to be spending the whole night crouched next to the door in the cramped storage cupboard, in pitch black. He had his knees drawn tight to his chest to try and keep out the bitter cold, feet and hands going numb. Hours passed, and just when he had started to nod off, convinced that this mysterious thief wasn't going to be back anytime soon, he heard a small bang from inside the room. How he hadn't noticed the door opening was beyond him.

Sneaking closer to the source of the noise Harry prayed his disillusionment charm was still working after the hours spent hiding in the corner. He could hear frantic rummaging, and someone mumbling to themselves under their breath. Their voice seemed familiar but Harry couldn't work it out. Slowly, so as not to draw attention to himself he pulled his wand from inside his robes and pointed it at the culprit, casting a silent lumos as he did so.

Looking up into the startled face of Malfoy's thief he lowered his wand in surprise. _Louis_ was the one stealing the ingredients? Harry stood shocked, staring at Louis as the minutes lengthened.

"Harry," Louis eventually whispered, shattering the silence between them. "W-What are y-you doing h-here?" His voice a strained high pitched whisper.

"Looking for the person who's been stealing Malfoy's ingredients," Harry replied slowly "and what are you doing here?" Louis looked down at the ground and that was all Harry needed as an answer. "Louis why would you do this? They're dangerous ingredients, some of them are prohibited by the ministry, don't you realise you could be expelled for this?"

Louis shrank into the back wall of the cupboard as Harry's voice unintentionally took on more alpha tones. Louis whimpered, his shoulders shaking, and Harry immediately felt guilty, calming down slightly. "Lou, hey no 'm sorry" he said softly "I just don't want you to get hurt." Louis laughed humourlessly, his eyes downcast. "Why have you been stealing them Lou?"

Louis shook his head, backing further away from Harry's gentle tone. "I can't tell you," his eyes filling with tears as Harry stared confusedly at him. "I c-can't Harry, no one is supposed to know, you're not m-meant to find out." Louis choked off, his heavy breathing and broken sobs the only sound in the room. Slowly Harry moved towards him, before wrapping the smaller boy into his arms, his chin resting on Louis' shoulder. Louis flinched before slowly hugging Harry back, arms curling around his waist.

"It's okay Lou" Harry whispered, hugging Louis tighter when he whimpered, "shh, it's alright you don't have to tell me." Louis nuzzled closer, his voice coming out muffled but Harry heard him perfectly. It was almost as though he knew all along, and was just waiting on Louis to say it.

"I'm an omega."

Harry felt Louis stiffen in his arms, Harry standing silent and letting the words wash over them before pulling back to look at him. "Why didn't you tell me?" Louis' eyes shot up to his face, searching frantically for any anger that wasn't there.

"You're not angry?" he asked, his voice wary and yet full of hope.

"Of course I'm not angry Lou you're my best friend. I just wish you would've trusted me." Louis' face fell and Harry could feel his heart shattering in his chest.

“I couldn't tell you Haz I-I had no choice. They would've hated me if they ever found out. They don't like me as it is.” Louis sniffled, once again burying his face into Harry's jumper.

A sudden surge of anger washed over Harry. He wanted to track down every person who had made Louis feel this way and make them sorry they ever laid eyes on him. Instead he wrapped his arms around Louis' waist and crushed him impossibly closer. They stood that way for a while, wrapped up in each other before Harry pulled back. “But Lou,” he said “why would that make you steal potions ingredients. I mean, you've known for a while I presume?”

Louis sighed, running and hand through his hair. “I ran out of suppressants.” he said.”Mum's so swamped with work I didn't want to burden her with making me another batch and, well, I couldn't exactly ask McGonnagoll could I? I thought I could just make them myself but it turn out they're like really hard and you know I'm shit at potions. But- but my heat is coming up and I don't know what I'm going to do Harry I can't tell them, not now I can't-I” he choked off again, breath coming in shallow gasps. “I don't know what to do H” he whimpered, sinking back into Harry's embrace.

“You really should've told me Lou, you know I would do anything for you.” Harry murmured into Louis' hair.

“I know” he replied “but you're an alpha and I just...” Louis looked up at him with those beautiful wide, blue eyes, hsi stare piercing through Harry's chest and taking his breath away.

“Harry” he said slowly, as if he was coming to a decision. From the tone of his voice Harry knew this couldn't be good. “Harry you're an alpha” he said again. Harry stared at him confusedly before the realisation hit him. Louis was asking _him_ to help him through his _heat._

“Louis I-” he started, conflicted, before he was cut off. Again.

“It would just be this once Harry I promise. I promise you after this heat I'll tell everyone, I'll get proper suppressants. Harry please?” Louis blinked up at him with puppy eyes and really? How was Harry meant to say no to that.

“Just this once?” he asked, Louis nodding frantically.

“Promise” he whispered leaning into Harry's touch. What could possibly go wrong.

\---

The night of the Halloween feast had finally arrived. Technically, students were meant to sit at their own house tables, but Louis was sitting curled into Harry's side at the Ravenclaw table, helping himself to the last of the treacle tart. Harry hadn't been able to eat much, nerves rolling in his stomach as to what they were about to do. Louis' heat was due the next day and they planned to spend together in the Room of Requirement.

They had found the room in their second year, running from Filch after one of their many nights spent on the astronomy tower, talking until sunrise. One minute they had been dead meat and the next poof! They had stumbled upon what, at the time, they had thought was a common room. Now though, it was about to be used for a very different purpose and Harry was having a hard time (no pun intended) focussing on anything else.

He'd had a crush on Louis for as long as he could remember and now he was expected to have sex with him, and think nothing of it. Just helping a mate with his heat, no big deal. 

“Haz come on we're leaving” Louis said, shaking Harry out of his reverie as he pulled him towards the door. Harry wasn't sure when the feast had ended but they were one of the only people left in the room. Even the teachers had left, apart from, Harry noted with suspicion, Professor Malfoy. Harry could've sworn that he winked before disappearing behind the doorway.

There was no time to focus on that now though as Harry was dragged along behind Louis to the seventh floor. He watched the dancing trolls for a moment before giving himself a little shake. It was going to be totally fine, he could do this. Closing his eyes he thought 'I need a place to spend Louis' heat' and viola the door had appeared. He felt Louis take a deep breath beside him before opening the door. The two of them walked in together and Harry was shocked at what he saw. It was exactly like the room they had always gone to when they wanted to spend time together, away from the hustle and bustle of the rest of the school.

There was a massive fireplace with a fire already burning high, two little overstuffed armchairs, fluffy pillows, cozy rugs and, at the back of the room, a giant four poster bed. It was the softest bed in existence, Harry knew from experience, and they had spent many weekends in this room and having sleepovers together and snuggling by the fire.

“Want to play chess before it starts?” Louis asked conversationally, but if you knew him well, which Harry prided himself on, you could hear the nervous tint in his voice.

“Sure Lou” Harry said and they sat on the rug in front of the fire, a chess board having sprung up for them to use.

They had been playing for all of five minutes before Harry smelt it. The same scent he couldn't stop thinking about after their lesson on Amortentia. Salted caramel. He searched around the room for the source, thinking it was perhaps coming from the room to settle his nerves. He couldn't find anything and went back to the game, however he was soon distracted again. It was getting more intense, swirling in the air around them and he was just about to ask Louis if he could smell it too when it clicked.

This was Louis' scent, he was the one that smelt like caramel, and Harry couldn't have known that it was him if he had never smelt it before. He looked across at Louis, who had removed his cloak and jumper, complaining of the heat. Neither of them were concentrating on the game, Harry was focused on the omega's smell, which was becoming sweeter and more enticing by the second. He wasn't sure he could leave now, even if he had wanted to. When Louis took of his shirt Harry decided to take matters into his own hands.

“Go sit on the bed Lou” he said with the barest hint of alpha tones, just to ensure Louis got the message. Louis complied, and Harry climbed onto the bed behind him, drinking in the sight of his fantasies come to life. “Take off your trousers and get on you hands and knees, please,” Harry said shakily, watching as Louis did just as he asked.

Harry's eyes were trailing down the curve of his spine before resting on his ass. He leaned forward, grabbing the fronts of Louis' thighs and pulling him closer. His scent was so much stronger, intoxicating, and Harry suddenly _had_ to find out what that tasted like. Spreading apart his cheeks, Harry licked a long, slow stripe over Louis' hole, revelling in the high pitched whine Louis released, his face buried in the pillow.

Harry licked at him again, the smell and taste of salted caramel encompassing his senses. Louis' moans and whimpers gradually became more and more high pitched, Harry alternating between long, slow stripes of his tongue and circling around Louis hole, licking and sucking at the slick pouring from it. Harry had barely even touched him, barely done anything, but as he pressed his tongue flat against Louis' hole he came with a shout, hands gripping the sheets, cock shooting out ropes of pearl white.

Harry had been with omegas before, but it was nothing compared to this. Louis responded to every touch, every caress, every soft lick of his tongue. Harry trailed his fingers down towards Louis hole, circling around it teasingly, watching the way it clenched around nothing, before pressing the tip of his middle finger inside. "Harry" Louis moaned above him, sounding wrecked already. 

"Yeah baby?" Harry asked, "you're so beautiful Lou, so fucking pretty all wet and perfect for me yeah? Such a good omega.” Harry pressed his mouth back against Louis' hole, lapping around his own finger.

Louis whined into the pillow, bucking his hips back to chase the feeling. “Please” he said, and Harry happily obliged, pushing his finger in to the fist knuckle before slowly fucking it back out. Louis was soon begging for more, his hormones screaming out for an alpha's knot. Harry pressed in a second finger alongside the first, scissoring Louis' hole to stretch him out, even although his slick was already dripping down Harry's wrist.

Louis keened, fucking himself on Harry's fingers. "Impatient little omega aren't you," Harry murmured, pressing in a third finger and watching as Louis' hole clenched around the intrusion. After a few more minutes Harry decided Louis was ready. He withdrew his fingers, and Louis whined, hole clenching around nothing.

"Please. Please Alpha.”

Harry couldn’t say no, could never say no this this omega, especially not in heat when he was begging so prettily. “Alright Lou” he murmured, lining his cock up with Louis’ leaking hole. “You’re alright Lou ‘ve got you”

Harry pushed in, both of them moaning obscenely at the feeling of his cock pushing into Louis’ tight hole. Harry paused for a second, letting Louis adjust to the feeling, before pulling out and thrusting back in.

Louis whimpered softly, reaching behind himself on the mattress. Taken aback, Harry took his hand Louis offered him, holding it as he continued to thrust into him, and stroking the back of his hand with his thumb.

“Feels good” Louis said, words slurring together in pleasure as harry fucked him in short, sharp thrusts that had him writhing in the sheets. “Alpha please” he whimpered, and Harry wove one hand into Louis’ hair, pulling him up and pressing wet, sloppy kisses up his neck, teeth grazing over the mating spot on Louis' neck. It would be so easy to bite down, to mark him, to claim him. Harry pulled back, his own thoughts shocking him slightly.

‘M close“ Louis moaned and Harry reached around to grip his cock in one hand, slick and leaking precum, and pumping it steadily in time with his thrusts. “Oh, Please alpha I’m gonna come I’m-“ Louis came, hole clenching vice like around Harry’s cock, moaning loudly as he spilled into Harry’s hand.

“Fuck. Louis, baby yes fuck, ‘m so close. Gonna come baby, gonna knot you now, gonna fill you up, fuck.” Harry broke off in a string of incoherent curses, pushing his growing knot past Louis’ tight ring of muscle, locking them together, and coming hard.

Vision whiting out, pleasure overtaking his senses, all he could do was hold onto Louis, anchored by the hand holding his as he came deep inside Louis, inside his _omega_. He was pretty sure Louis came again, but barely registered it, to caught up in his own pleasure to notice anything around him. The room could have burst into flames and Harry wouldn't have notices, nothing could compare to the tight heat inside Louis. 

When his knot had deflated enough, Harry pulled out, laying next to Louis and cradling him into his arms.

“Love you alpha,” Louis murmured, sleep already pulling at him as he lay under the blankets, curled into Harry’s chest. Harry blinked down at him. He must of misheard, Louis didn’t- he couldn't mean that it had to be the heat talking. That's all it could be. “Harry. Alpha. Love you,” he whispered, clutching at Harry's hand, and falling into a deep, contented sleep.

Harry smiled, tears shining his eyes. He snuggled down next to Louis, pulling him close to his chest and pressing his lips to Louis' in a soft, feather light kiss.

“I love you too Lou.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, please leave comments and kudos if you so wish. Find me on tumbl at sweetlouist91. I mean... if you want to... do come say hi :)


End file.
